The Boy with the Scar
by Featherninja
Summary: Kiro had the perfect life.He and his family lived in a small Fire Nation island off the coast of Republic City.But when firebenders murdered his parents and left him with a horrible scar he was forced to leave his home, and his best friend.2 years later living with his older brother in the Southern Water Tribe Kiro is determined to find the murderers and his long lost friend.
1. Prolouge

The Boy With the Scar

**Based off the series: Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra **

**Copyrighted by Nickelodeon Studios **

**All rights reserved**

**Prologue**

Kiro walked into his house cold and tired. The house wasn't all that large, it had one floor, a small bathroom, two bedrooms, and the family room/kitchen. The house was warm from the fire in the metal stove. His mother, Tana, was cooking what smelled to be seaweed noodles and squid/sea crab stew, Kiro's favorite. Tana's brown hair was up in a bun, her apron wrapped around her water tribe robes. As soon as his mom saw him she stopped cooking, walked over to the door, and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday my little wolf." his mom whispered as she hugged him.

"Thanks mom." Kiro said finally prying himself away from her. Kiro sat down on his pillow by the table to wait for his dinner. "Where's dad?" Kiro asked hoping his father hadn't gone out for the night yet.

"Don't worry he's just out getting supplies, he'll be home soon." Tana said trying to hide a smile. Kiro's mind started to wander waiting for his father; right when he was drifting off…BOOM! The door was kicked open by his father, Kano, whose arms where full of something underneath a large piece of fabric. Kano's dark brown hair was in a wolf-tail warrior knot and his face was covered in beard stubbles. He wore a fire nation coat over his water tribe robes.

"Kiro give me a hand!" Kano yelled in his own joker way. Kiro ran over to his dad and helped him with the mound.

"You know dad", Kiro grunted, "just because I'm ten now doesn't mean I'm as strong as you". They took the mound by the dinner table.

"Yes but you will be don't worry." Kano said as he ruffled Kiro's hair and gave him a hug. They both sat down at the dinner table. After a few minutes later Tana came to the table with three bowls of stew, three smaller bowls of seaweed noodles, a large bowl full of fresh dumplings, and a pot of jasmine tea with three cups. Kiro instantly grabbed a bowl of noodles and swallowed it down. Then he slurped up his bowl of stew and ate two dumplings. Kiro finished it all off with three cups of tea. "What did you do today son?" Kano asked astonished by his son's appetite.

"Nothing really Titka and I just went for a ride on Naru and Taku." Kiro said acting like riding on a wolf-lion was no big deal. Titka was Kiro's best friend, a firebender. Kiro's family moved to Dragon Island (a small island in the Fire Nation) from the Northern Water Tribe when Kiro was young. "We just explored the island a bit." Kiro said to his parents. A knock came from the door. Kiro's dad stood up so quickly he had knocked his tea over.

"Kano!" Tana complained.

"It's alright mom I've got it." Kiro said, he picked the cup up and waterbent the tea back into the cup.

"No need to show off, I could have done that just as well." Tana grumbled but her eyes sparkled with pride and joy for her son. Kano opened the door and every kid from the village came in. Raiu, Bell, Jani, Kashi, Sia, and Titka busted into the family room, each holding a present.

"Well I guess it time to give Kiro his presents." Kano laughed. The group of kids sat in a circle. Kashi, the smart eight-year old, handed Kiro his gift which was a small abacus. Nine-year old Bell handed him a wolf -tooth necklace (no idea how she managed to get WOLF teeth). Titka gave him a bow and a sling of arrows. Jani gave him a pearl statuette of a wolf-lion. Raiu gave him a pair of saber-tooth moose lion fur boots that he never wore. Lastly, Sia gave him a small marble of fire for emergency cases. After the gifts, dumplings, and tea some kids started to leave. Kashi, Sia, Jani, and Raiu had said their good-byes. Kiro took Bell by the hand and lead her outside. Snow was lightly powdered on the ground and snowflakes where still falling.

"I'll see you later I guess." Kiro said blushing a bit.

"Yea I'll…."Bell broke off her sentence when Kiro leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you soon." Kiro whispered and then Bell left. Kiro went back inside and said good-bye to Titka.

"See you tomorrow." Titka called has he rode off into the distance on Taku.

Kiro walked to his room thinking the night was finally over, but when he got there his parents where standing by his bed holding a long length of blue silk and a large wooden box.

"You nearly forgot about us." Kano said smiling. Kano held out the shining wooden box to his son. "For you." Kano said kneeling and holding the box over his head. Kiro unhooked the latch and opened the box. Inside there was a battle club that had a shining head and fresh leather wrapped around the handle. Also, a jaw blade it's curved bone shined a bright white and the teeth were sharpened. Tana handed Kiro a silk blue scarf wrapped neatly around something. Inside the blue silk scarf was a new coat sent from the Northern Water Tribe. Kiro started to cry when he saw the gifts.

"Thank you mom, dad." Kiro said then gave both his parents a big hug. Then his mom held out one more thing, a seal skin bag that contained thirty Yuans. This was the currency on the island since they lived so close to the United Republic of Nations. "You've been saving up haven't you?" Kiro asked worried it had cost them too much. They nodded.

"Don't worry about it, now go to bed my little wolf." Tana said then she kissed Kiro on his forehead.

"Goodnight dad." Kiro called to Kano as he slowly closed the door. Kiro quickly got undressed down to his black shirt and underwear. Then he crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Smoke?! Why could Kiro smell smoke?! Quickly Kiro pulled on his blue shirt and torn pants. Then his new fur boots and coat. Kiro slid open his door only to find his house filled with smoke. Kiro ran into his parents bedroom but spread out on the floor were his parents' broken bodies. Tears welled into Kiro's eyes without thinking he got his seal skin pack and stuffed it with clothes, food, and some water. He took the necklace and placed it on his neck. Then grabbed his bow and arrow, battle club, and jaw blade. Lastly, he got the blue silk scarf the coat had been wrapped in and stuffed it in his pocket. Unaware that the fire was reaching his room Kiro went back to his mom and dad, and placed the pearl statuette in between them.

"I love you." Kiro whispered tears now streaming down his face.

"Well, Well, Well….looks like we missed someone." a man with a cold high voice said from behind Kiro. Kiro turned around too late the gang member already had him by the throat and pressed against the wall. He held up a fireball to his dark face. The man's black hair was stringy and fell into his face, which had a long scar running down his cheek.

"Jitsy get over here! We are leaving, NOW!" a man with a rough voice said somewhere in the smoke. The man apparently called Jitsy growled.

"Here is something to remember me by kid." Jitsy said with a sneer across his skinny face. The hand clenched around Kiro's neck got warmer, then hotter, then burning, Kiro could hear his flesh start to burn. At the last second where Kiro thought the pain was going to kill him Jitsy let go leaving Kiro gasping and sputtering for air in the smoking house. Somehow Kiro managed to stand up and clubbed Jitsy right in the face. Kiro ran for the front door and burst right through two other guys. Not knowing if they were chasing him or not Kiro ran up a tall steep hill. Tree braches whacked Kiro's face and the cold wind stung his cheeks. When he reached the top Kiro's legs buckled and he let out a yell full of terror, pain, and suffering with tears now drenching his face. It echoed of the mountainous volcanoes that surrounded the island. Kiro had yelled because for what he saw was truly horrifying. Where Kiro's house was now stood a large symbol that was burned into the ground. Kiro couldn't even describe it. Kiro only knew of one person to go to right now.

Kiro stood at the door of Titka's house grasping his throat trying to hide the burn. Thankfully Titka came to the door.

"Kiro?! What are doing here so late." Titka asked utterly confused.

"Just meet me at the pier when the moon is at its highest point in the sky." Kiro's voiced came out scratched and broken. Then without waiting for an answer Kiro closed the door and rode on Naru to the pier.

Kiro stood on the pier waiting for Titka with his pet lion-wolf, Naru. It seemed like a life-time until Titka came riding up on Taku. Naru and Taku went off to land probably to say their good-byes.

"What's up Kiro?" Titka asked concerned. Kiro unclasped his hand from his neck to show the awful burn. "Firebenders, they attacked your house didn't they?" Titka asked with now full understanding of what happened.

"They had burned a sign into my house in looked like the symbol for three but it had a fire in it and two lines through it." Kiro said describing the horrific scene.

"Those were the Firebending Agni Kais they usually stay in Republic City I don't know what the would want here." Titka said. "But hey it will be alright you can just stay with me." Titka said peacefully as if everything was solved.

"No Titka I'm leaving for the Southern Water Tribe to my brother, I need to go find my destiny, I need to start over." Kiro said not able to meet his best friend's eyes.

"I knew you would go sooner or later but just be careful out there okay." Titka said trying to act like a mom.

"Listen when we find our destinies, me and the Southern Water Tribe, and, you and the search for your sister, I promise that I will find you and we might come back someday." Kiro said trying to smile.

"You better get going while the moon is out." Titka said then he gave Kiro a hug.

"I promise we'll meet again." Kiro said to his old friend then he grabbed the blue scarf out of his pocket and wrapped around his neck. Kiro whistled for Naru and he jumped onto his saddle then they both plunged into the water and started floating like a boat. Kiro laid on Naru's neck, grasping it tight, and slowly drifted of to sleep as Dragon Island disappeared into the distance. The last image in Kiro's head before he passed out was the burning symbol of the Firebending Agni Kais.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Wolf

The Boy With the Scar

**Based off the series: Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra **

**Copyrighted by Nickelodeon Studios **

**All rights reserved**

Chapter 1

Little Wolf

Kiro hugged his knees as the cool artic breeze blew. The land of the South Pole was beginning to refreeze itself after a long summer. This was making the days shorter and the temperatures slowly decreasing. Kiro drew the same symbol in the snow that he had drawn for the past two years, the symbol of the Firebending Agni Kais. Suddenly something pecked his hand. Kiro looked down only to find Koyu, the little otter penguin. Koyu was black and white but also had powdered white on his back as if he had snow on it. Koyu was also very small. Koyu was a dwarf otter penguin which meant he only grew up to a foot tall.

"Kiro! Where are you? It's time for the hunt!" Kiro's older brother Raiko yelled. Quickly Kiro scuffed out the symbol in the snow, picked up his bow, slung the arrows over his shoulder, and ran to his brother. "Ah there you are!" Raiko said excited that he'd found his little brother. Raiko was very tall and muscular. He had his dark brown hair pulled up in a warrior's wolf tail and a scar on his cheek.

"Remind me again why this is so important." Kiro said while walking with his brother toward the hunting ground.

"Because on his birthday a boy should always go on a hunt." Raiko said making up some pretend tradition. Kiro just huffed and moved on through the snow.

Finally the two had made it to the hunting ground and were hiding behind rocks so they wouldn't be seen by the ox goat. Quietly Kiro loaded an arrow into the bow and drew it back. Kiro then let go and almost as silently the arrow flew through the air and went straight through the ox goat's head. Kiro then shot more arrows until the ox goat finally collapsed.

"Very good Kiro, come on let's get back to the village." Raiko said as he walked over to hoist the ox goat on the sled. The two brothers pulled the ox goat in complete silence. Finally Raiko spoke, "I know why you are so upset".

"What are you talking about." Kiro asked as he pulled hard at the rope.

"I know that this is the day when mom and dad were killed." Raiko said looking at his brother. Kiro didn't speak, he didn't move, he just stood there, grasping the blue silk scarf his mother had given him. "Kiro don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault they died." Raiko whispered reaching to touch his brothers shoulder. Kiro pulled away from his brother.

"Yes it is if I had gotten there faster if I had just woke up I…..I….."

"You would've been killed just like them." Raiko said now gripping Kiro's shoulders he kneeled down to meet his eyes. "Kiro look at me." Raiko said to his brother. Kiro looked up tears coming out of his eyes. "Those men weren't your fault, that fire wasn't your fault, our parents' deaths was NOT your fault Kiro." Raiko whispered to his brother firmly then he gave Kiro a hug.

"I miss them so much." Kiro cried on his brother's shoulder.

"I know, I miss them to." Raiko said now with tears welling in his eyes. Then Raiko got up and looked at his brother. "Come on today is still your birthday and we've got some squid to eat." Raiko laughed then took his rope. Kiro smiled and took his rope then they pulled the sled together.

Kiro and Raiko finally reached the village with the ox goat. They dragged it to the market where they traded it in for some more supplies. The village of the Southern Water Tribe had grown in the past seventy years and nearly as big as the one there one hundred thirty years ago. Though the village didn't have large ice walls there was a large central igloo in the middle and many other smaller igloos and tents surrounded it. Off somewhere from the village was the encampment where Avatar Korra trained. Kiro had never actually seen her but has heard of her raw power and strength. Raiko and Kiro made there way to there home, an igloo that was a little bigger than the other igloos. They walked inside where Raiko's wife, Reta, was cooking squid and sea crab stew over the fire pit in the center of the hut. Reta had her chestnut hair down and two hair loops hung from her face. She turned to face Raiko and Kiro saw how big her belly had gotten as she was expecting her child.

Reta smiled, "Welcome home, how was the hunt?" she said hugging Raiko.

"Very well Kiro killed a full-grown ox goat all by himself with his bow and arrows." Raiko replied, his eyes proudly shining.

"That's great Kiro!" Reta smiled at her brother in-law but she could see how quiet he was being, how he had one hand grasping his blue silk scarf. "Well I made some dinner, let's eat." Reta said trying to be cheery. They all sat down at the table in silence. While Reta and Raiko talked about something Kiro sat quietly eating his seaweed noodles and looking around. The walls of the igloo had been reinforced by stone. The walls were decorated with blue and white triangle painted bands. It had shields, swords, and helmets from past relatives or fallen allies and enemies. Animals pelt were pinned to the walls and larger ones laid out on the bamboo floor. There were four different pelts that hung in front of doorways, a polar bear pelt hung in front of the doorway where Raiko and Reta slept, an artic wolf pelt was hanged in front of the doorway where Kiro slept, an ox goat pelt was hanging where the washroom(bathroom)was, and the polar leopard pelt hung in front of the newest room, the baby's room. Kiro finished off his seaweed noodles and stew then drank a cup of jasmine tea.

"The food was great Reta, thank you." Kiro said then he stood up, pushed back the artic wolf pelt, and walked into his room. His room was not large or small. There was a bed that had an ox goat pelt blanket. Kiro took off his coat and hung it by the doorway. Then he took off his boots. Kiro walked over to the small wooden wardrobe and put away his bow, arrows, club, and jaw blade. Then put on his black pants and blue shirt. There was one window in Kiro's room. Kiro looked out the window and saw the dazzling lights of the other igloos and could see the sea line in the distant. Kiro blew out his light, crawled under the covers, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kiro woke up with the sun gently shining in his eyes and he could smell Reta cooking tiger seal bacon. Kiro slid out of bed and slowly changed into his light blue pants and navy blue water tribe shirt. Then he stepped into his boots, put on his coat, and walked into the family room/kitchen. Reta was cooking over the fire, but there was no sign of Raiko. Reta saw Kiro come out of his room and smiled.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Reta asked in a sweet voice. Even though Kiro saw the smile on her face he could see pain flash in Reta's eyes.

"Reta? Are you okay?" Kiro asked concerned for his brothers wife.

"Heh, I'm fine, the baby just kicked really hard." Reta said smiling through the pain. Kiro shrugged and sat down at the table looking at all the food.

"Well the food looks great." Kiro said smiling and taking a bite of the tiger seal bacon. Kiro wolfed down ten pieces of seal bacon, five dumplings, and two cups of jasmine tea. Kiro grabbed an apple from the small bowl and ran out the door thanking Reta for the breakfast. Kiro ran to the mounting pole behind the house, demounted Naru, and hopped into the saddle, riding off. Kiro rode off onto the ice cliffs and looked out onto the shoreline. He studied the scenery and took a bite of his apple. Sometimes Kiro wished that he could escape off to Dragon Island, but he couldn't leave his brother. He still missed his best friend, Titka, and especially Bell, his crush since forever. Kiro thoughtfully took another bite of his apple.

"Heyyyyy WOLF BOY!" a snide voice yelled behind him.

"Damn it." Kiro thought then turned around to meet the voice. It was Kahno and his band of loyal sidekicks, lovely. Kahno was a lanky jackass that had spiky black hair with snide gray eyes and wore a dark blue coat and grey. His cronies, Pak and Thai, were twins and had short brown hair and usually wore hats but besides that wore the same thing as Kahno.

"Oooooooo I see we are wearing the matching outfits today." Kiro mocked with a sly grin.

"I see you're hanging out with your stupid wolf thing." Thai retorted.

"Good one come up with that one yourself or did Kahno wright it down for you?" Kiro replied.

"GRRRRRR I punch your face in!" Pak growled.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is." Kiro taunted, jumping off of Naru.

"Ha. Whatever, you asked for it." Kahno chuckled while punching his fist into his palm. Pak was first to advance, coming at him with a club.

"Idiot." Kiro thought before he froze Pak's feet, throwing him forward, and releasing the club from his hand, scattering it across the ice. Kiro then roundhoused kicked Pak in the face, knocking him unconsious. Thai screamed and charged at Kiro.

Kiro sighed, "These idiots never learn do they." Kiro thought to himself. Kiro then turned the ground below Thai's feet into ice. Thai paniced and fell on his ass. Kiro made ice arches around Thai's wrists and feet to restrain him to the ground. As Thai screamed some profound curse words (Kiro was suprised he knew such clever curses) Kiro turned to Khano.

"Non-benders like them are easy, but let's see how you do against a real bender." Khano taunted, those this time he seemed more nervous. Khano rose ice spikes out of the water and hurled them at Kiro. Kiro quickly raised up an ice shield to protect his face from the sharp needle-like spikes. Kiro then took a water whip, wrapped it around Khano's hand, pulled the water whip turning Khano around, then using his free hand Kiro used another whip to knock Khano on his ass. As soon as Khano got back up to his feet he sent a wave of snow at Kiro. Before he knew it Kiro's world was turned upside down as he was thrown into the air and landed with a face full of snow. In return Kiro sent a larger wave of snow at Khano, pushing him up against a wall of ice. Kiro then froze the snow, suspending Khano in mid air. Khano writhed around and cursed and sreamed and maybe even cried a little. Kiro whistled for Naru and hopped onto his back, riding away.

As he rode away Kiro heard Khano shout,"I'LL GET YOU BACK YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Kiro just laughed and shrugged it off, leaving the three idiots in the snow.

Kiro looked up at the sky to find it turning scarlet as the sunset. Kiro rode back to the igloo to find an angry Raiko.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Raiko yelled at Kiro. Kiro was taken aback by his brother's anger.

"Sorry….I…was just riding Naru." Kiro murmured looking at the ground. Raiko's expression relaxed.

"I'm sorry Kiro, it's just…..never mind. How about we go practice water bending." Raiko said smiling then he took a lantern as the first stars appeared in the sky.

They decided to stay close to the house to keep an eye on Reta. They had a pretty good reason to because only a little after Kiro and Raiko finished warming up they heard a scream from inside the house. Raiko dashed for the house and behind the polar bear pelt with Kiro following close behind.

"RETA! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Raiko yelled through the door.

"TH-THE BABY'S COMING!" Reta screamed. Raiko and Kiro exchanged a shocked face. "Shit." Kiro thought.

"Okay, uh Raiko y-you stay with Reta and I-I'll get some help." Kiro stammered. Raiko nodded and went back to squeezing his wife's hand. Kiro ran, ran as fast as he could through the village. The healers were all the way on the other side. Kiro ran and ran then all of the sudden he was tripped by something. Kiro fell face-first into the snow. Two people started to kick Kiro's ribs and then the famialar (and beaten up) face of Kahno glared down at him.

"Good night wolf boy." Kahno sneered and then kicked Kiro in the face causing his vision to go blurry. The three of them ran off leaving Kiro in the snow. Kiro thought of just finishing it, let unconsciousness take him in. He was about to just close his eyes when he thought of the night his parents died. Kiro closed his eyes and clenched his fist around the snow.

"NO!" Kiro thought, "I will NOT let anyone else get hurt just cause I was too WEAK to do something!" Slowly, Kiro got up and started running again. Finally he reached the healers.

"HELP! HELP!" Kiro screamed as he burst through the door. One of the older woman that had her white hair in a bun ran up to Kiro.

"What? What is it? What happened to you? Are you alright?" The woman asked all those questions at once but Kiro just ignored the questions.

"Please, Please help my sister in-law she's having a baby!" Kiro yelled in panic. The woman ran as quickly as possible to a small bag then motioned to one of the much younger healers. Kiro quickly lead the two of them across the village and into the igloo. "In there!" Kiro shouted pointing to the room with the polar bear pelt. The two women ran into the room and talked to Reta. Kiro, exhausted from his confrontation with the three jerks, slid down the wall and slowly slipped out of consciousness.

Kiro woke up to Raiko shaking his shoulder. "Hey buddy, do you want to see your niece and nephew." Raiko asked smiling.

"Sure, wait did you say niece AND nephew?!" Kiro asked shocked but happy.

"Yep, she had twins." Raiko said smiling proudly. Kiro pushed back the polar bear belt and walked into the room. Reta was holding two little bundles. One, the boy, had a little dark brown hair and gray eyes. The other, the girl, had chesnut hair and light blue eyes. They were both so beautiful.

"What are their names?" Kiro asked in a whisper.

"The girl's name is Kena and the boy is…..Okahmo." Raiko said with a smile on his face.

"Little wolf!" Kiro whispered. A tears fell out of Kiro's eyes and gently slid down his face. Kiro pulled up his coat sleeve and wiped away the tears. "Th-there very beautiful." Kiro said choking up. Then the older woman looked out him skeptically.

"What happened to you? You looked like you were beat up." the older woman said raising an eyebrow.

"Double shit." Kiro thought. Kiro shrugged,"Heh wellll it's a long story."

* * *

WELL THT'S THE OFFICIAL END TO CHAPTER 1 HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
